Growing Up
by TheRealReyna
Summary: Reyna and Leo start a family, but Reyna is feeling like the only parent giving discipline.
1. Bedtime

**Sup Leyna fans. This one's for you.**

 **Reyna's POV**

Reyna sighed as Leo chased the kids around the bedroom once again. Giggles echoed down the hallway.

She walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Honey can I talk to you for a second?" Leo stopped running and walked out of the bedroom.

"What is it, Reina?" Reyna chuckled as he used her old nickname.

"Are you ever going to put them to bed? Every time I come up here you're running around. And I hate being that parent."

Leo embraced her in a hug then kissed her head. "You're not that parent. I'll get them-"

"MOMMY! TRAVIS HIT ME!" Came a crying little voice.

"NO ANNIE HIT ME!" Came the other.

Reyna looked at Leo. Leo sighed and walked in the bedroom with the crying five-year olds.

When she headed back downstairs, she saw that Ella had opened the fridge and was throwing all her cheese away saying,

"Cheese is bad for harpies, yep, yep."

"Ella stop! You may not need that cheese but I do!" Reyna quickly collected the cheese on the floor mumbling why they even agreed to take care of this thing.

"How about you go to bed? We have a perch set up for you in the living room." Reyna gestured to the living room.

"Well, Ella is tired, yep, yep." Reyna picked Ella up and brought her to the perch.

Heading back to the kitchen, Reyna got a jar of jellybeans and grabbed her computer. She went into their bedroom, hopped in, and kept working. She checked gmail. 98 new messages? She opened up the newest message. It was from Hazel saying thanks for visiting her baby shower. Reyna smiled. That was the sixth one she'd visited this year. Her phone rang. It was Annabeth. She picked it up.

Reyna? Is that you?

Yes! Is this Annabeth?

Well there- Leo walked in.

Hold on a sec.

"llamada de teléfono?" (Phone call?)

Reyna nodded.

Still there?

Yes. Like I was saying, there is a new place I checked out today and it's really good. It's a Japanese restaurant; and I really think you'll enjoy it.

For lunch tomorrow?

If your available.

Reyna checked her calendar. She had time.

Do we bring kids?

They have a kids menu.

Thanks! See you tomorrow.

Reyna hung up.

"Αnnabeth?"

"Si, mi amor." (Yes, my love) Reyna closed her computer.

"Te quiero." (I love you) Leo snuggled up to Reyna.

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is longer. I thought it would be cool to do them living like normal people, still with powers.

R&R

-TheRealReyna


	2. Lunch

**Sorry for confusion with Aphrodite's Curse. I got it mixed up with my other story, so I am deleting it and publishing it again.**

 **-TheRealReyna**

 **Reyna's POV**

"Honey! Get their clothes on right now!" Reyna shouted over the endless giggles of her children. She heard them mumbling about her ruining their fun.

Reyna sighed and put her head in her hands and quietly cried. _I am so mean,_ She thought. Warm hands hugged her from behind.

"Lo ha mal mi amor?" (What's wrong my love?)

"Nothing. I'm just _so_ mean."

"No, _Reina_ , you are giving them discipline."

Reyna looked up at her husband. "So why don't you?" That shushed him.

"MOMMY! ANNIE STOLE MY SHOE!"

Reyna sighed as Leo headed over to the bedroom.

"I guess my discipline isn't helping that much after all." She grabbed her coat.

"Reyna! Leo! How are you guys?" Reyna hugged Annabeth as Leo embraced Percy.

"I'm great. Kids too. School is great." But Annabeth could see the strain in her eyes.

"We have a table reserved." They led them to a corner booth.

Reyna looked at the menu. Gyoza looked good. Ooooo. And the salmon.

The waiter came by.

"What can I get you?" He asked Reyna.

"May I have the salmon with some teriyaki chicken on the side. Oh, and for the drinks, umm... water for all of us." Travis and Annie whined when they heard they weren't getting lemonade.

The waiter wrote it down on the notepad.

"For the kids, some steak with white rice please. And gyoza for our appetizer." The waiter nodded and asked Percy and Annabeth what they would like.

"Mommy? Why can't we get lemonade?" Annie asked.

Reyna sighed. "Listen, we got that last time. I would like you two to have water."

"Daddy?" Reyna almost lost it when they started begging their dad since their mom was trying to discipline them.

Leo looked at Reyna. Reyna looked at Leo. He needed to learn how to discipline.

"Uhhh... No. Mommy says no."

Reyna glowered at him. She was his excuse.

"I have two kids, not three." She whispered harshly at her husband.

Annabeth looked suspiciously at the couple after the insult was thrown.

Reyna put her face in her hands again. _Oh I am mean,_ she thought. _I am._

As they ate, they talked about how Piper's new show came on last week.

"What was it called again?" Leo asked.

"When in Rome." Annabeth answered.

Leo's food suddenly burst on fire.

"Leo! The kids are right there!" Reyna didn't want their kids spreading rumors about their dad catching things on fire. Luckily, they were turned toward the TV.

"Sorry!" He doused out the flames. "I just was thinking of my mom. This was her favorite-"

Someone burst through the doors.

It was Octavion.

Oh no no no no no no no no no no.

He was holding a sword. But that wasn't the most threatning thing about him.

He was headed straight for them.


	3. The Bargain

**So sorry they are short. I haven't had much time to update.**

 **R &R**

 **-TheRealReyna**

 **Reyna's POV**

"Hey, lookie lookie. It's _Reyna._ " He said her name with disgust. "So, you ended up marrying _him_? Of all people?" He made a spitting sound.

Reyna stood up quick and hid her children behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh me? Nothing. Just came to say hi."

Leo stood up.

Reyna looked at him.

"No, stay. You have to keep Travis and Annie safe."

She approached Octavion.

"You do want something. Maybe my _perro?_ " (Dogs)

"No no. I already have them." He pulled out a crate with both her dogs in them. Her kids started to cry.

"I will offer you a trade. Dogs for kids." Reyna couldn't have heard anything more sour come out of his mouth.

"Excuse-"

"I wouldn't fight praetor. Look outside." All the people had left the restaurant . She looked outside.

There was an army out there, waiting to fight.

She looked at Octavian. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You never loved me. Now if you'll excuse me, those should be my children."

Reyna held her dagger up to his throat. "They are not your children and they will never be. Dismiss the army."

Octavian smiled evilly. "What makes you think I'll do that?"

Reyna returned the smile. "A challenge. You and me. I win, I get kids and dogs. You win, kill me. But kids and dogs will go to Leo." Reyna said it with confidence; her mother was the goddess of war. She also made sure Leo still got the kids.

Octavian seemed to consider it. "Fine. Now. Outside. _Now._ "

Leo looked unsure. The kids squirmed in his arms. "Reyna-"

She looked at him. "I have to. For my family." Percy and Annabeth drew their weapons in case someone was going to secretly attack her niños.

Octavion pulled out his dagger.

"Only person who can help you is your godly parent." He sneered. "But knowing her, I doubt she'll come."

"I'm guessing Apollo's helping you?" Reyna wasn't going to let him insult her mother.

He glowered. "He never liked me."

she smiled. "I wonder why." And she charged.

He held his dagger in front of his face to block her. The motions went through her head-

 _counter attack, front, side, turn_

A few minutes later, he was on the ground.

He looked up at her. "Spare me Reyna. You know better than anyone you shouldn't kill me."

"What reason have I been given not to kill you?"

"You love me?" His voice was desperate.

Reyna looked at him coldly. "You _killed_ Leo. Why should I love you? You have given me so much things to do, making my life miserable. Octavian, I will kill you."

His face had turned hard. "In front of your kids? I think not." He had a point. She thought about it. She shouldn-

He used that moment to stab her stomach. She gasped for air as she fell to the ground. Leo ran out with the kids.

"Mommy!" Travis cried. Annie sobbed.

Leo lifted her body up into his arms. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't die on me. Please." She smiled a weak smile that didn't last long.

"I love you Le-" The air shimmered.

A woman and a man came into her fading view. The man rushed over to her while the woman pulled out a dagger.

Leo gasped. "Apollo?"

Reyna coughed for air. "M-mom?"

But Bellona was too busy to hear her. The whole army had attacked her. When Apollo touched her, she felt the life flowing into her.

Leo looked at Apollo. "Why did you come?"

Apollo smiled a white teeth smile. "I owed your dad one, and let's just say Aphrodite got involved."

Octavian's army was dead, and Bellona had her dagger at Octavian's throat. "You _dare_ try to kill my daughter, after convincing her not to kill you? Oh, man. You are in for it."

Octavion murmured pleadingly. "Please don't kill me!" But he sounded like a whiny puppy.

Another shimmer.

It was Venus. Or Aphrodite.

The goddess of love approached Octavion.

Octavian sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodne-"

Bellona turned red. "I don't need some makeup goddess to interrupt me."

Aphrodite looked outstanded. "Me? No I came to do it myself."

Octavian turned as white as a mouse. "Aphrodite-" Another shimmer.

Ares.


	4. Fighting over death

**Hope you've been liking it! Sorry if your not a Leyna fan, but it is like the best ship ever.**

 **-TheRealReyna**

 **Reyna's POV**

"Mars?" Reyna asked.

"Ares." Ares corrected her.

He turned to the goddesses fighting over killing Octavion. "I see you are in a little, mmm, _quarrel,_ with eachother. Maybe I should do the killing because I am, the god of war."

Bellona got really mad. "THAT IS SO FEMINIST! I AM THE GODDESS OF WAR! WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE?"

Ares got quiet.

Reyna stood up, only to be pushed back down my Leo. "I would like-"

 _Unholy Hera. Another shimmer._

Rhamnousia, or Nemesis popped out of thin air.

"This seems to be based on revenge, so I'm pretty sure it's my job-"

Hephaestus or Vulcan appeared.

"It's my son's rival." He said, then gave Leo a magically crafted sword.

"YOU JUST SAID 'rival'! Rival is another word for enemy!" Nemesis protested.

"It's about love! I should do it!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"This is a war of emotion! I am the god of war!"

"Feminist! I'm the goddess of war! It's my daughter!"

A big wave came out and soaked everybody.

"POSEIDON!" All the gods yelled.

Then they all started fighting again.

"I am-!"

A shock of lightning hit Octavion and he hit the ground.

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hermes, and Hades appeared. (Sorry if I left one out.)

Zeus slapped his head. "You fought over killing someone? I am disappointed."

Hera nodded. "You should've let the family guy do it."

All the gods/goddesses who were arguing looked ashamed.

Reyna stood up. "Let me get one thing clear. We all hate Octavion?"

Everyone said yes.

"And you all felt the need to kill somebody?"

More nods.

Apollo handed her a prescription bottle. "Take these. They're magic."

"Thank you."

Then, all the gods and goddesses disappeared except for Hephaestus and Bellona. Hephaestus introduced himself to the kids with Leo while Reyna warily approached Bellona.

"Mom?" She tried.

Bellona embraced her. "You can call me mom."

They heard a groan. Octavion stood up.

"You didn't kill me."

Just as a shimmer was about to appear, Bellona cleanly cut off his head.

The shimmer disappeared, and so did Octavion's life.


	5. You can't un-see some things

So glad you guys like my stories! If you want, you can give me another percy jackson ship and I will do a story about their family.

-TheRealReyna

Reyna's POV (let me know if you want me to do Leo's POV)

Her breathing steadied. Octavion laid dead, and her kids were struck with horror. She was currently being held by Leo, still impacted by the recent event.

Hephaestus and Bellona had left.

"Let's get you and the kids home." Leo led her back toward their house. The kids followed.

"And the dogs." She added.

"And the dogs."

-(Skip ahead)-

"Octavian is bad, yep, yep." Ella the Harpy gave the family her opinion.

Reyna put her head in her hands. The kids were already in bed.

Leo rubbed her back. "It's not your fault."

She looked up at his curly hair, ruffling her hand through it.

"You've always been one to see the bright side."

He smiled.

"Tomorrow we are going to New Rome, to see how Camp Jupiter is coming along. I still have yet to meet their new praetor."

"You're probably their idle. Oh, Queen Reyna, won't you sign my arm?"

"Sign my arm?"

"Sign my arm. Like the SPQR things."

"Godly confirmation?"

"Whatever. I'll clean the kitchen." He gave me a kiss before loading the dishwasher.

As I headed to my room, I heard Travis and Annie speaking:

"Why he try to kill mommy?" Annie's voice.

"He a bad man." Travis.

"What about Joseph?" but the word Joseph came out like 'Jawsef'

"Octavian's child?" But the word child came out like 'chilled'

Octavian has a child?

With who?


	6. You do more than you think

**HEEELLLLLOOOOO! Just another day with Leyna! Or as some of you like to call it- Reyleo**

 **-TheRealReyna**

 **Reyna's POV**

Reyna knocked on the door quietly. The chattering stopped.

She cleared her throat.

"What about Octavion's child?"  
"Nothing mommy."

The stressful mother knelt down in front of her kids.

"You can trust mommy." She wanted to say, _cause she just saved your lives,_ but that would be selfish.

"Annabeth told us. And peecy."

Ugh. They must've overheard them speaking.

She would be making a phone call.

"It's _Percy,_ and it's time for you to get to bed." She kissed each of their heads.

"Up you go." She lifted Travis's waist and hoisted him up to the top bunk of the bunk bed.

She turned out the light.

"Sweet dreams-"

"Mommy?" Annie's voice was quiet in the dark room.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for keeping us good." By good she probably meant safe, but who can blame her?

She's a five year old.


	7. Revenge

**Uoommmmmm...Hope ya guys enjoying it? Oh yeah, quick note- last time I did a phone call, the words didn't italicize, so it was hard to tell; therefore I put dashes so who could tell when they were speaking.**

 **R &R if you want me to do more perspectives, couples, etc.**

 **-TheRealReyna**

Reyna burst into the kitchen and grabbed her phone.

"Ella is hungry, yep, yep."

Reyna smiled and turned to see the bird perched on her couch. She threw her a cheese stick out of it's wrapper.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ella acted as if Reyna had thrown death at her.

Ella breathed heavily. "Ch-cheese is b-bad for Harpies, c-can't eat it, nope, nope."

Reyna smacked her head. "Sorry. Forgot." She a container with leftover taco in it. Ella pried it open with her claws and ate it.

She dialed Annabeth's phone number.

-... _Hello? Reyna?-_

 _-Annabeth-_

 _-Ummm yes?-_

 _-Did you know that Octavion had a kid?-_ Reyna acted as if she already knew

She heard Percy saying they should say they know, and Annabeth disagreeing.

 _-ummm...I just wanted to ask you a quick question, uh who was the mother again? I can't put my finger on it. Lia, Lily-_

Percy's voice came on. - _You're way off. It's Drew-_

Reyna had to do everything she could to not throw up. DREW?

 _-Thanks. I was actually thinking of the girl from the third cohort leader Leila-_

 _-No problem. Bye!-_ Percy ended the call, and right before he did, I heard Annabeth scream at him.

The phone still shook in her hands. "D-drew?" Ella the harpy looked at her; She had just talked the way the bird talked when it was scared.

"You are scared, yep, yep."

"I am Ella, I am." Reyna sighed.

Ella perched herself on Reyna's shoulder.

"OW! Ella you're clawing my shoulder! Go get your slippers on." Ella hopped off and wiggled her toes into Reyna's slippers.

"Not mine bird brain! Yours!" She pointed to blue slippers with white polkadots on them. Reyna had to but XXL for Ella's claws. Ella grudgingly got out of Reyna's slippers and into hers. She then hopped back on Reyna's shoulder.

"Hey Repair boy! Do you want to walk the dogs with me tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Came a voice from the kitchen. Leo walked out and dried his hands in a towel.

He cleared his throat. "Did we have ramen noodles two days ago?"  
Reyna noted the uncertainty in his voice. "Why?" Leo hooked the dogs up on a leash and handed it to Reyna so he could get his jacket.

"Nothing. I just hope our kids aren't eating worms."

The moonlight reflected on Argentum's collar. Leo had taken the leash from Reyna, and she was grateful.

"WAIT!" Ella burst out of the front door, slippers still on her feet. She wobbled out of the house like a penguin, then flew to get to them.

The five of them kept walking in silence. Except for Ella's penguin steps.

When they came upon the Japanese store, they saw it had been closed and may be for a couple more days.

There was just one thing wrong.

Where Octavion's body was, A woman and a little boy were hunched over it crying.

When they approached the woman and the child looked up.

"Drew?" Leo asked.

"Leo. How nice of you to come to the funeral."

Reyna pulled Leo's arm. "Leo. Listen to me. She can charmspeak. She can charmspeak you to-"

"I know." They started to pull away, speed walking quickly to the house.

" _Come back Leo. Live with me. I will be your wife and we can take care of Joseph._ "

Leo turned around and started to head toward Drew. Reyna grabbed his arm. "No!" She cried. "NO! Leo come back!"

But Leo wasn't listening.

" _Come help me raise him. Leave Reyna. She can manage._ " At those last words, Reyna couldn't stand it. She turned to Arum and Argentum.

Then back to Leo. "Do you hate me?"

Drew took this as an advantage. " _You hate her._ "

"Yes, I hate you." The dogs attacked him. That was at least reassuring that he didn't hate her.

Leo tried push them off. He failed.

"Bring him to the house." The dogs each took one of Leo's legs and dragged it down the road.

Reyna turned to Drew. She pulled her dagger out. Joseph whimpered.

"Ella, hug the boy to cover his face." Reyna wasn't going to kill Drew, just tell her to stay away.

Drew pulled out her own dagger. They circled each other.

"Leo's mine." Drew aimed for Reyna's arm.

Reyna parried the attack and instead stabbed Drew's hand.

Drew cried in pain. Joseph was still trying to get Ella off.

Drew looked up at her. She then grabbed Joseph's hand and lead him away.

But the way she looked up, Reyna knew that she was going to come back.


	8. What goes around comes around

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile! busy busy busy! That's why I am making this one long.**

 **-TheRealReyna**

 **Reyna's POV**

Reyna looked at the latino boy as he stared out the window. "I let her do it."

Reyna walked over and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's charmpseak. No one in immune to charmspeak. It's not your fault."

His phone rang. He looked at Reyna. "Gotta take this." He walked to the kitchen.

Reyna sighed and looked out the window. Their life was so messed up. But she smiled as she saw Travis and Annie playing near the koi pond. Percyand Leo had installed it for the house. Leo had done a lot for the family. Practically building the whole house; The sliding glass doors, electronic fridge, the beds, countertops etc. She was very grateful. Well, except for the part when he accidentally set the kitchen on fire, but no biggie.

She watched as the bus came by. The kids waved and she waved back. They climbed onto the bus.

She set the timer for ten minutes. Pasta was almost ready.

(Skip)

"I'm home!" Leo's voice echoed through the house.

"Leo!" Reyna, still having her oven mitts on, rushed and embraced her husband with a hug. He kissed the top of her head. She released and headed back to the kitchen.

A burning smell filled the house. Reyna being halfway to the kitchen, turned and looked and Leo suspiciously. He held his hands up in surrender. She turned back to the kitchen and realized it was her dessert.

"The pie!" She screamed running to the kitchen.

She quickly grabbed the berry pie out of the oven and put it on the table. It was burned to a crisp.

Leo laughed and waved his and in front of his face to wave the smoke away. "Just say I made it."

Reyna let out a little chuckle. "I'll never learn to cook."

Leo looked at her thoughtfully. "I thought you took culinary classes."

She shot him a glance. "I _did,_ but when you came to pick me up you set it on fire."

"Oops?"

"Tell me: Why did I agree to marry you?"

"Because I was the only person who could make you smile?" Leo tried.

"Exactly. Can you go pick up the kids?" Reyna gave him her best pleading smile.

"Why did I agree to marry you?" He grabbed the car keys.

 **Leo's POV**

Leo whistled take me out to the ball game as the line of cars slowly moved forward. He spotted his kids.

"Annie! Travis!"

They looked his way. "Dad?" They ran down the pavement to the SUV. _Whew,_ Leo thought. _Let's get out of her-_

Annie tripped. And fell. And cried.

Leo opened the car door and speedwalked to the crying child. He lifted her by the waist and hoisted her on his back and took Travis's hand.

sLeo's mouth dropped wide open.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He screamed.

The whole line of cars had moved in front of his car.

He would've said something else but not in front of his kids.

~oOo~

"Can we get ice cream?"

Leo was afraid this would happen. How was Reyna so confident?

"No."

The kids seemed surprised at his answer.

"Why not?"

"Because we are about to have dinner. It would spoil your appetite."

They started to cry. Leo pulled over in a gas station. When he stepped out of the car, he was glad to get the crying noises out of his head. While the gas filled up, he rolled down the car window.

"How about this: if you eat all your dinner, we will go out for ice cream."

The kids seemed to consider it. He smiled, pleased with himself. He did a fist bump to the air.

"Someone's happy."

He turned around.

Drew.

 **Hope you liked it! R &R**

 **-TheRealReyna**


End file.
